La prueba de Borealis
by WitchWhite
Summary: Katya traicionó una vez a Athena y aunque Artemisa expió sus pecados y fue pura. Saga volvió a tentarla, esta vez hasta el limite. Revelando el porque de su conexión. One Shot. Advertencia: sexo, lenguaje fuerte y rape. (Sé que a muchos no les gusta Saintia Sho y pues... bueno yo quería hacer esta historia)


_**Sé que a muchos no les gusta Santia Sho y no sé por qué. Deberían darse la oportunidad de leerla y no cerrarse. A pesar de los rumores que hay a su alrededor, que si son las Sailor Moon del zodiaco, que si Guerreras Magicas, nada de eso es cierto. Incluso la historia es buena y sé conoce un lado más emocional y distinto de los personajes, sobre todo de los doraditos. Y Saga, siempre él acapara todo. La historia desenreda misterios y relaciones que van cuajando a los acontecimientos pasados. No juzguen un libro por su portada. Aunque reconozco que están un poco burras las Santias y es complicado tenerles cariño, pero los otros personajes femeninos tienen una relevancia súper importante.**_

 _ **Tampoco tiene que ver con el feminismo y esas cosas para atraer al público o el fetiche de las colegialas peleando. Creo que tiene bastante sentido la historia. Aunque sí, hay cierto empoderamiento femenino, era obvio siendo que la trama gira en torno a 5 niñas y la Saori. Me gusta conocer el poder y la capacidad que tienen. Además sale Artemisa. O sea… si son fans de Saint Seiya de verdad como yo desde niña, pues esto les gustará.**_

 _ **Bien dejando mi choro mareador. Comienzo con que esto es parte de un capítulo que me dejo impactada y en shock. No importa que no hayan leído Santia Sho, porque no spameo ni nada, sólo toco un tema muy importante en la serie. Ya quisieran muchas haber estado en el lugar de la Katya Borealis. Igual no tiene relevancia mi historia pero yo la quise escribir y no importa si no hay favs o no hay revs. Es mi historia y estoy feliz. Y lo peor de todo o mejor es que esta pareja SI es canon y bien… jojojo SagaxKatya Im sorry for the trolls**_

 _ **Advertencias: Sí, sexo un poco explícito y malas palabras y rape…**_

 _ **Disclaimer: personajes de su creador Kurmada y la historia es mía de mí :D**_

* * *

 **La prueba de Borealis**

La sala de juntas estaba ocupada por los doce caballeros de oro. El patriarca los citó esa mañana para hablar de seguridad y sobre los nuevos aprendices de caballeros. Saori se encontraba sentada a un costado de Shion. Escuchaban con atención las indicaciones del patriarca. Durante la junta hubo quince minutos de descanso, sólo dos doncellas entraron a dejar refrigerios. Era mucho trabajo para ellas solas. La guardia personal de Athena se hizo presente. Las cinco muchachas se acercaron a ella para saber si necesitaba algo. Ella negó con la cabeza y pidió que apoyaran a las doncellas. En el acto, las cinco muchachas sirvieron café, dejaron galletas y azúcar.

La mayor de ellas, Katya acomodó la taza de café en un plato. Se acercó cerca del caballero de la tercera casa y comenzó a servir café desde la jarra. De pronto, las miradas se depositaron en esa simple acción. Katya no lo notó, Saga miró a la izquierda e hizo como que buscaba una pluma.

― ¿Le ofrezco azúcar?― preguntó Katya servicial y amable.

― No, muchas gracias.

Saga trató de evadir a la muchacha y al moverse rápidamente, tiró el plato de galletas que se encontraba a su lado.

Xiaoling iba a acercarse para ayudar a su amiga pero Saori la detuvo. Las miradas seguían sobre ambos.

― Deja, yo lo hago― dijo Saga con molestia.

Katya desconcertada se puso de pie y pidió disculpas. Sin embargo, un movimiento brusco de su brazo, derramó el café. Su vestido blanco quedo manchado así como la pierna derecha de Saga. Este lanzó una mirada reprobatoria a la joven que enseguida comenzó a limpiar su vestido, abriendo ligeramente la abertura que cubría su pierna, mostrando así su piel nacarada. Saga no pudo evitar mirarla. Ella se cubrió enseguida y limpió todo a gran velocidad. Saga seguía callado, pasaba una servilleta por su pierna derecha. Miró a Saori quien parecía estar molesta.

― Katya, ten más cuidado― dijo Saori.

Las Santias y las doncellas salieron de la sala de juntas minutos después. En el salón contiguo sus compañeras comenzaron a cuestionarla.

― ¿Qué demonios te paso allá adentro?― gruñó Erda ― Saori estaba molesta. Van a regañarte.

― Nada, no sé… estaba haciendo mi trabajo… es sólo que ese hombre me pone nerviosa.

― Cuidado con eso, Katya― aconsejó Mii― Saori ya se dio cuenta.

Katya agachó la cabeza y comenzó a llorar. No sabía que le pasaba y menos porque siempre que veía a ese hombre su corazón latía con fuerza y temblaba su cuerpo. Nadie sabía pero desde que regresó al Santuario, algunas veces tenía sueños pecaminosos con él. Dónde le hacia el amor u otros actos vergonzosos. En esos sueños ella era igual a una ninfa. Una esclava sexual del caballero de Géminis y no entendía. Sólo de recordarlos los sueños se sentía sucia. Ella debía permanecer pura y limpia. Gracias al poder de Artemisa quedo sanada su alma, cuerpo y corazón. No entendía porque ese hombre apareció de pronto en sus pensamientos.

Shoko la abrazó. Ninguna sabía lo que pasaba así que cambiaron el tema. A las seis de la tarde, cuando estaban terminando de preparar la merienda, Saori llamó a Katya.

― Ahora sí te van a jalar las orejas― dijo Erda con una sonrisa burlona. No era que le cayera mal es sólo que Erda era así. Muy distinta a la delicadeza de sus compañeras.

La joven de cabellos platinados salió de la cocina a paso quedo. Pensativa y arrepentida. No sabía si debía confesarle sus sueños a Athena. Tenía miedo. Comenzó a no sentirse pura y mucho menos parte de la guardia personal. La cual debe permanecer virgen, pura, limpia, en cuerpo alma y corazón. O quizá ese hombre era su prueba mayor. Ganarse el derecho real de ser una Santia. Aquella vez que Artemisa la curó, fue con su ayuda que consiguió ser una Santia pura. Calixto dijo que olvidaría todo lo que impidiera ser pura. Tal vez eso ya no valía, debía conseguirlo por sus medios.

Al entrar a los aposentos de su señora, hizo una reverencia. Saori bajo despacio y la abrazó.

― A veces creo que esto es muy cruel para ustedes― dijo de pronto al oído de Katya― ustedes deberían tener otro tipo de vida y no limitarse a ninguna emoción, pero… por más que quiera o desee… ustedes

― No diga eso. Yo estoy muy contenta de servirle. Si así sacrifico tener una vida normal, lo acepto ― contestó Katya con seguridad.

― Cuéntame, entonces, que sucede. Siento tu corazón lejos del mío. ¿Qué interrumpe eso? Ustedes y yo estamos unidas en un solo corazón, sentimos lo mismo… sé que es difícil Katya. Sobre el amor. Amor a una persona especial. Yo sé lo que es no poder…

― Por favor perdóneme… no sé de habla yo…

― Katya, me he dado cuenta de lo que sientes cuando está cerca a Saga. ¿Es por lo que paso aquella vez?

― ¿Cuál vez? No sé de qué habla. Yo no tengo ningún sentimiento hacia el caballero de géminis.

― Comprendo― dijo Saori y se levantó. Katya siguió de rodillas― esta es tu prueba, Katya, debes pasar esta última prueba y oportunidad. De lo contrario… ya no serás una Santia. Y está bien la elección que decidas, es tu vida y sólo quiero que seas feliz. Como una vez le dije a Shoko, es tu decisión, no mía.

― Es que si tan sólo me dijera que fue lo que paso… ¿por qué una prueba? No entiendo.

― Entonces debes recordar. Hasta que no aclares esa parte de tu corazón no puedes seguir siendo una Santia. Hasta que tomes una decisión. El corazón humano es vulnerable, Katya y te quiero conmigo pero si algo interrumpe tu corazón para tocarlo, debes sanar o volar.

― Entiendo… tiene razón, mi mente ha estado extraña estos días. Debo, solucionar esto.

― Has lo que tengas que hacer para conseguirlo. Yo estaré de acuerdo siempre con tu decisión.

La santia de Borealis salió de la habitación con lágrimas en los ojos. Fue a su habitación, observó la armadura de borealis y suspiró. Miró por la ventana. El Santuario comenzaba a hacerse uno con la noche. Las luces de las casas se encendían y el mar traía una brisa acogedora. No sabía qué hacer exactamente. No quería ayuda de nadie o que se enteraran de lo que pasaba en su cabeza. Así era Katya, independiente y decidida.

Al pasar los días seguía sin poder encontrar una solución a su inquietud. Para colmo los sueños se presentaban con más frecuencia, como si la parte más profunda de su alma lo deseara. Pensó en visitar el templo de Asrtemisa otra vez, pero sabía que debía resolver el problema ella sola. Los sueños la agobiaban y la hacían despertar en la madrugada. Quedaba en su piel la sensación de las manos grandes de Saga y sus besos. Incluso juraría que el aroma su aroma se impregnó en la habitación. Además su pantaleta estaba húmeda todas las noches.

― Tal vez… yo quiero esto. Lo deseo tanto que mi subconsciente me traiciona― se dijo y lloró.

Y es que las imágenes eran tan sugerentes y reales que a veces creía que sucedía. Al recordar su cuerpo en diversas posiciones y la lengua de aquel hombre entre sus piernas no podía evitar tocarse despacio y al instante dejaba de hacerlo y volvía al llanto. Sus cabellos azules cayendo sobre su rostro cuando estaba sobre ella. Sus hábiles dedos por su abertura provocando en ella movimientos involuntarios de sus caderas. Él nunca hablaba, sólo tocaba su cuerpo y parecía bastante complacido cuando ella comenzaba una felación. Sentía sus manos en su cabeza y su cabello ser atado en una coleta. Él observaba complacido y sonreía. Katya no podía soportar esas eróticas imágenes tanto en sueños como en su mente. Así que salía a caminar, por el Santuario y a Rodorio donde encontraba la mayor distracción.

Desde que fue suspendida de sus labores, no tenía mucho contacto con nadie, ni con sus compañeras. Algún caballero femenino la saludaba de paso pero nunca se acercaban. Ella continuó con su paseo hasta que aquel hombre apareció frente a ella. Hablaba con tres hombres más de manera animada. De nuevo. Aunque esta vez veía algo diferente en él. Un poco desaliñado y despreocupado. Katya abrió los ojos al recordar que aquel hombre tenía un hermano gemelo. Kanon sintió la mirada de la joven y la miró. Ella estaba paralizada. Eran idénticos, el cabello, la mirada, los movimientos, pero este hombre era mucho más libre y confiado. Caminó con los tres hombres y paso de ella como si se tratase de una estatua o banca del parque. A Katya le temblaron las manos.

― Dos pesadillas en una― dijo para sí misma.

Eso era demasiado. No sabía entonces quien era el causante de sus sueños, sí el hermano o Saga. Vio el andar tranquilo del hermano, su cabello azulado se movía con el viento. Un impulso en su cerebro la hizo correr hasta él. No podía seguir huyendo de sus problemas, así que los enfrentaría.

― Disculpe. ¿Es usted hermano del caballero de Géminis? ¿Verdad?― Kanon sonrió con malicia y escaneó el cuerpo de la joven. Los tres hombres se apartaron un momento, dejando a solas al gemelo con la chica.

― Sí, eso dicen― respondió socarronamente

― Sabe, yo… quisiera hablar con él de manera privada.

Se dibujó una enorme sonrisa en el hermano gemelo.

― No es lo que usted piensa… yo sólo quiero aclarar unas dudas. Sabe yo soy una Santia y… no

Al escuchar eso, Kanon reculó unos pasos, la miró atónito.

― Perdón, no quise incomodarlo yo.

― No sé en qué problema este mi hermano, pero tú no deberías…

― Se lo suplicó, mi puesto como Santia depende de hablar con él…

El gemelo menor meditó un momento y le dijo que fuera a su casa a las once de la noche y tratará de ocular su presencia. Hablaría con su hermano al respecto.

― Te advierto una cosa, puede que no tengas mucho tiempo para hablar con él, o te descubren o mi hermano te hecha a patadas de la casa.

― Lo sé, yo no debo. Gracias

Dio media vuelta corrió lo más lejos que pudo del hermano de Saga. No podía soportar más su rostro, era encantadoramente hermoso como su hermano y la misma voz, el mismo aroma. Incluso sus mismos gestos. Dios quiso repetir la perfección. ¿Por qué estaba siendo castigada de esta forma? ¿Cuál su pecado? Esta noche esperaba descubrirlo.

Antes de las once de la noche, Katya caminaba de un lado a otro en su habitación. Se tronaba los dedos y pasaba su mano desesperada por su cabello platinado. Estaba lista para salir, llevaba puesta una capa y pantalones con playera, lo que no solía usar. Amaba los vestidos y las faldas, pero debía ser discreta.

Caminó a toda prisa a la casa de Géminis. Pasar los doce templos no fue problema. Percibieron su presencia y la dejaron pasar sin preguntas. Sólo Milo aconsejó tener cuidado de no caer por que corría muy rápido. Finalmente estaba en la casa de Géminis, caminó a la derecha donde se encontraba la entrada a la pequeña casa del caballero que compartía con su hermano menor. Suspiró antes de tocar la puerta. Dentro del departamento provenía el sonido del televisor. Estaba muy nerviosa pero toco la puerta. Después de dos minutos uno de los gemelos abrió, llevaba el cepillo de dientes en la boca y el cabello atado en una coleta. Katya supo que era Kanon, no sabía porque podía diferenciarlos, debía ser su cosmo o algo más. Kanon la invitó a pasar, dijo que esperara un momento y regresó a enjuagarse la boca.

Katya se sentó en el sofá de cuero negro, la televisión daba las noticias. Observó a detalle la casa, todo estaba limpio y ordenado.

― ¿Quieres tomar algo?― preguntó Kanon con una sonrisa dulce, muy distinta a la de esta tarde. La joven negó― Saga bajara en un momento.

El gemelo menor fue a la cocina. Escuchó el chorro de agua y supuso lavaba los platos. Al terminar se despidió de Katya y subió por las escaleras de mármol a la segunda planta. Fueron los quince minutos más eternos de su vida. Se distrajo un poco con la televisión pero llamó su atención dos fotografías, las únicas que había en casa. En una había dos niños de cabello azul sonriendo, tras de ellos una mujer con el mismo color de cabello rodeando con sus brazos a los pequeños. En el otro cuadro estaba la misma mujer un poco más madura con el cabello trenzado y la mirada perdida en el cielo, era muy hermosa su madre.

El sonido de pisadas bajando las escaleras la sacaron de sus pensamientos. Tragó saliva, sintió el cosmo de Saga, un cosmo que la dejaba helada y al mismo tiempo feliz. Giró para verlo, llevaba una playera blanca y jeans que hacia juego con sus sandalias. Apagó el televisor. Katya se levantó. Saga la invitó a la cocina. Se sentaron en el antecomedor. Katya junto las manos sobre sus piernas.

― Te daré media hora para que me digas lo que tengas que decir. No quiero meterme en más problemas― soltó el geminiano.

Katya se mordió los labios. No sabía por dónde empezar y al notar el tonó de voz de Saga supo que debía ser breve.

― ¿Qué tipo de relación tuvimos?― Katya escupió de prisa.

― Ninguna― dijo en tonó cortante― no me atrevería a tener una relación con una Santia y menos ahora. ¿A qué viene tu pregunta? Se supone que debes ser una mujer casta.

Katya contó como Artemisa borró de su corazón algo que no recuerda ahora y cree que tiene que ver con él.

― He tenido sueños con usted… no muy agradables.

― ¿Te he matado en tus sueños?

― No, nada de eso… son de otro tipo

― Eróticos― Saga no tenía tacto ni tiempo. Quería ir al grano y lo mejor era comenzar a hablar con la verdad― jamás consume nada contigo, Katya, pero si, en un momento tú y yo… tuvimos encuentros íntimos.

La mirada helada de Saga, sin mostrar alguna emoción o sentimiento le partieron el corazón. Como podía hablar de una forma tan fría de algo tan fuerte.

― Viviste mucho tiempo en el Santuario cuando yo era Patriarca. Quisiste quedarte conmigo a pesar de conocer lo peor de mí. Me juraste lealtad y si hubiera querido te hago mía. Me detuve… no podía.

Katya estaba nerviosa, la temperatura de su cuerpo subió. Apretó la piernas no entendía que sucedía en su cuerpo. Pero quería que ese hombre la tomara en esa cocina, en la mesa, en la estufa, en la lavadora o el suelo.

― Supongo que eso fue lo que Artemisa borró. E hizo bien, todo para que puedas seguir siendo pura…

―Ahora entiendo porque Saori me dijo que resolviera esto por mí misma y no con ayuda de otros. Usted es esa parte que estorba a mi corazón para poder estar con ella.

― Sí es así. Por eso evitó tu presencia.

― ¿Le desagrado?

Saga sonrió, acomodó su tobillo sobre su pierna derecha formando un cuatro, cruzó sus brazos.

― Claro que no. Si fuera así, no hubiera pasado lo que sucedió. El punto es que no debimos. Saori no sabe esa parte pero la intuye.

― Yo estoy enamorada de usted.

― Lo sé

― ¿Qué debo hacer?

― ¿Qué quieres hacer tú? Esta es tu decisión no mía.

― Quiero estar con usted― soltó Katya. Ni siquiera ella comprendió sus palabras― sí dejo de ser una Santia, ¿usted querría estar conmigo? He sabido de muchas Santias que han dejado su misión por continuar sus vidas, incluso la anterior líder, madre de Shoko.

― Supongo que… en algún mundo alterno, otra dimensión, yo gustoso querría estar contigo, Katya, pero no puedo, ni quiero, ni debo estar con alguien. Me debo a esta misión. No soy un hombre sencillo, demasiados problemas tengo. Tú eres una pequeña flor. Podemos ser amigos. Sí es que puedes soportar eso.

Katya se levantó de su lugar. Se acercó intimidante a Saga, este no se movió. Creyó que lo golpearía. En vez de eso, ella deposito un beso tibio en sus labios. Katya lo abrazó. Saga la tomó de los hombros y la alejó.

― ¿Qué haces niña?― Saga estaba confundido y molesto.

― Tal vez si…

― ¡No! Esto no está bien… tú no deberías estar aquí. Vete. Ya hablamos suficiente.

― No, yo creo que no me has dicho toda la verdad.

― La he dicho. ¿Qué más quieres que te diga? ¿Qué me acosté contigo?, no, eso no paso, si eso hubiera pasado ni siquiera hubieras podido entrar al templo de Artemisa.

― ¡No puedo irme sin que me de algo que lo recuerde!― gritó entre lágrimas― todas las noches sueño con usted y al despertar la sensación de esos sueños quedan en mi piel. No sé qué hizo conmigo en ese tiempo, no sé qué hace conmigo ahora pero no puedo dejar de pensar en usted…― la santia de hielo se convirtió en un mar de llanto.

― Deja de llorar. No estamos solos.

Saga se acercó a ella y le dio una servilleta. Ambos se sentaron en el suelo. Poco a poco el llanto desapareció.

― ¿Quieres un té?

― No― musitó Katya ― Sé que no debería estar aquí pero por una razón no puedo irme. Usted me gusta mucho. Usted tiene una energía tan noble que quiero permanecer aquí siempre, no importa lo que me suceda.

― Ese es un tipo de amor egoísta.

Guardaron silencio por casi diez minutos. Hasta que Saga se incorporó, dijo que era tarde y ella debía regresar al templo o comenzarían rumores. Katya no se movió. Algo en ella estaba quemándola. Aceptó la mano de Saga y justo cuando la levantó ella volvió a besarlo esta vez de forma pasional. Metió rápidamente sus manos bajo la playera del geminiano. Saga trató de detenerla pero ella tomó su mano derecha para dejarla en uno de sus senos. Esto no está bien. Se repetía el caballero mientras la Santia lo besaba y desabrochaba su pantalón.

― Espera…― dijo Saga tomando las manos de la Santia― no voy a negar que también quisiera… hacértelo y de muchas, muchas formas, Katya, pero no… por tú bien no.

― Sólo juega conmigo como antes…― decía agitada.

― No voy a aguantar esos juegos. En aquel momento podía controlarme, ahora… no sé si pueda― dijo juntando su rostro con el de la peliblanca.

Se besaron en medio de la cocina. Katya sentía las manos de Saga en todo su cuerpo, justo como en sus sueños. Él no pudo detenerse, el aroma de Katya lo volvía loco y sentir su piel suave y virgen despertaron en el no sólo deseo si no su entrepierna. Katya acarició esa parte sobre el pantalón mientras él besaba sus senos firmes y blancos.

― Ya recuerdo esto…― gimió la Santia al sentir los dedos largos de Saga en su entre pierna. La humedad de su cuerpo se deslizó por sus muslos― ¿por qué no puedo tenerte?

Sobre el suelo de la cocina se besaron. El geminis era bastante delicado cuando uso su lengua y saboreó la humedad de la peliblanca. Ella enredó los cabellos azules mientras movía serpenteó sus caderas. Intentó contener sus gemidos pero se escapaban de vez en cuando. Esperaba que el hermano gemelo no bajara de su habitación o se haya dormido. Su cuerpo no resistió mucho así que se corrió en los labios del caballero dorado.

Al terminar suspiró y tiró del cabello de Katya. La besó de una forma salvaje y dolorosa, mordió su cuello y los pezones rosados. Los ojos que la Santia miró no eran los mismos, tenía esa oscuridad que vio aquella tarde cuando asesinó al asistente. Su cabello se tiño de un color grisáceo. Iba a detenerlo pero de nuevo tiró sus cabellos, dejó su rostro frente a su virilidad.

― Esto querías… abre la boca.

Katya cerró los ojos y obedeció. Esa forma tierna y al mismo tiempo violenta fue lo que la volvió loca las veces anteriores. Comenzó a lamer desde la base hasta la punta. Hasta meterla completamente a su boca. Saga movía sus caderas con fuerza y de forma rápida. Katya creía que se ahogaría por la presión que ejercía las manos en su cabeza y el tamaño del miembro que llegaba a la garganta.

― Vamos, sigue chupando perra, eso querías… querías que te tratará así.

Su voz cambió, era más gruesa rasposa. Un par de lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de Katya, pero no estaba arrepentida, era la falta de aire lo que las provocó. Una vez terminado su trabajo, pudo respirar con calma. Creyó que había sido suficiente, intentó levantarse pero Saga la arrojó al suelo quedando boca abajo.

― ¿Sabes que hacían las Santias para permanecer vírgenes en la era del Mito sin limitarse de los placeres?― preguntó Saga tras de ella. Katya negó con la cabeza, intentó moverse, ya no le estaba gustando el tonó de voz del caballero― coger por el culo…

Antes que pudiera reaccionar, él ya la había penetrado. Saga calló su gritó con la mano derecha, mientras la izquierda sostenía las caderas de Katya.

― Te advertí que no siguieras, que me dejaras en paz… pero insististe… ― decía al oído―Esto no paso aquella vez, porqué él no me dejo, pero tenía muchas ganas de cogerte, zorra.

Ahora las lágrimas de la chica de la Corona Boreal sí eran de dolor. Sus piernas temblaban no podía sostenerse. Además su rostro estaba contra el suelo mientras sus caderas se levantaban.

― Esto… no está bien― dijo Katya entre gemidos, con las manos de Saga rodeando sus senos.

Ese hombre estaba de nuevo atemorizando su existencia.

― Querías esto desde un principio, cuando te salvó la vida. Lo deseabas… pero él es tan imbécil― decía entre jadeos y movimientos de cadera― que no se atrevería a tomarte. Así que lo hago por él.

Katya no dejó de llorar. Quiso llamar al hermano pero de su voz no salía nada. Ese otro hombre había organizado todo para atraerla y destruir su pureza por el mero placer.

Una vez terminaron quedaron acostados en el suelo de la cocina. Katya seguía temblando y el hilo de sangre escurría entre sus nalgas y muslos. No podía moverse, sus piernas no respondían le dolía todo. La respiración de Saga era entre cortada, tenía el antebrazo derecho cubriendo sus ojos.

Katya intentó levantarse con dificultad, buscó su ropa interior. Las manos temblaban y su boca seguía sellada. Saga no se movía. Cada vez que intentaba ponerse de pie, caía. Era imposible levantarse. Sus piernas tenían hilos de sangre así como sus labios. Comenzó a llorar bajito. Su voz seguía sin aparecer. ¿Dónde estaba el hermano?

Con dificultad comenzó a vestirse. Una vez vestida se arrastró hasta la salida de la cocina. No podía mover las piernas y el dolor era intenso. Su recorrido fue interrumpido por un pie que pisó su mano. Saga estaba de pie observándola con esos ojos rojos asesinos.

― Déjame ir, no diré nada.

El caballero sonrió maliciosamente. Se agachó hasta ella y volvió a tirar de sus cabellos.

― ¿Te gusto? ¿Eso querías? Creíste que sería dulce y lindo como en las películas. Esto no es un amor romántico. Sólo es lujuria.

― Esta bien, fue mi decisión…Mañana me iré del Santuario.

Saga iba a responder, pero de pronto se quedó callado. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se agitó, murmuró algo y de pronto cayó al suelo. Katya tomó esa oportunidad para salir de la casa. Como pudo llegó a la puerta pero esta había desaparecido. Donde se supone estaba la sala había nada. Estaba en otra dimensión.

― Qué sea un mal sueño, por favor. Qué sea parte de un engaño, una lección. Que no sea cierto.

Saga comenzó a recobrar el conocimiento. Su cabello se teñía de azul de nuevo. Volvía el Saga original, a quien conoció. Se miraron y Saga comenzó a llorar. La habitación comenzó a desaparecer hasta regresar a la casa original. Kanon apareció en las escaleras, miraba extrañado a su hermano en el hincado en el suelo y a Katya cerca de la puerta.

― ¿Qué sucedió? Deje de escuchar sus voces desde hace un rato y decidí bajar. No escuché la puerta abrirse ni tu voz, Saga.

― Déjanos solos, Kanon… te explicó más tarde.

El hermano obedeció y desapareció de nuevo en las escaleras rumbó a su habitación. Katya seguía temerosa en la puerta.

― No volverá a pasar― dijo Katya con determinación.

― ¿Crees? ― susurró Saga― Desde el momento que salve tú vida, nos condénanos Katya de Corona Borealis. Desde ese momento me encadene a ti. Eso también lo sabe Athena y por más que Artemisa te borre la memoria, no puedes romper un lazo que está unido a una vida pasada.

Se miraron por largo rato en silencio. Katya sentía algo extraño sobre él. Nunca había reparado en conocer sus vidas pasadas. No entendía muy bien que sucedía con Saga, aunque con haber estado en otra dimensión, comprendió que todo lo que paso fue culpa de ese otro hombre que anidaba en él.

― Algo me hiciste aquella vez, Saga de Géminis, cuando eras patriarca. Algo me diste… ¿Qué fue?

Saga la miro perplejo. Negó con la cabeza. La tomó de la muñeca.

― Perdóname, Katya, no fui yo… por eso te pedí que te fueras. Porque algo en mí quiere destruirte… aléjate de mí. No vuelvas a encontrarme, evítame y si es necesario, dile a Athena que yo te he lastimado.

― Jamás haré eso. Buscaré la forma de ayudarte. Justo como aquella vez, por una razón me quede a tu lado. Necesitas ayuda.

― ¡No! Lo que necesito es no volver a verte en mi vida. Tú provocaste esto, yo estaba controlando todo, pero tenías que arruinarlo. Él debió matarte aquella vez… maldita zorra.

Dicho esto, Katya salió corriendo de la casa. A la salida del templo miró los aposentos de Athena y caminó. Su cuerpo estaba adolorido por las embestidas. Su cabeza tenía aún el rostro de Saga y subió a toda prisa a su habitación. Estaba más confundida que antes, pero con la determinación de ayudar a ese hombre que una vez salvó su vida.

* * *

 _ **Cabe mencionar que este es un One Shot no pienso hacer continuación. Quizá pero lo dudo y no sean tan malas con las Saintias. Bueno, Katya se puede ganar el odio de muchas porque se enamoró literal de Saga pero quien no, no me la culpen es un amor de chica.**_

 _ **Gracias … dejen galletas**_


End file.
